


Being Married

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg Harry, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: The sequel to Being Happy. Vernon and Harry's life of marriage and pregnancy.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Being Married

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I would give anything to own them if they were for sale.  
> Not Beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own and not intentional.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Vernon Dursley was thankful for two things. First his beautiful husband Harry. For without Harry, Vernon would still be in a loveless marriage and a bitter man. He was thankful that Harry had seduced him that day Petunia left with Yvette. Vernon loves Harry deeply, he makes sure he both shows and tells Harry every day. The second thing Vernon is thankful for is the fact that his husband is a wizard. Vernon will forever owe the goblin Ironclaw a debt he could never repay. The goblin found that Dumbledore used potions and spells on both Vernon and his sister Marge. That crackpot old fool forced them to forget that they were Squibs and had magical relatives they had been close to. Vernon and Harry made things right with his relatives. The main thing about Harry being a wizard that makes Vernon thankful is the fact that his beautiful husband can get pregnant.

That pretty little swell Harry has at the moment is their first child. Vernon is obsess with the swell and all the changes it brings to Harry's body. His cock always twiches and hardens every time he looks at Harry or feels the small body press against his. Harry's short tempting body was thick and absolutely gorgeous. The pregnancy thickened Harry's thighs, arse, waist and hips. His hips were wider and his arse was fatter than normal. Vernon likes pounding into it from behind while gripping the fleshy hips. He also likes Harry's soft yet thick thighs squeezing his body or head when he is rimming his husband. But the best thing about the pregnancy change is how large Harry's nipples grew and the small b-cup size breasts Harry developed. They fit perfectly in his hand and Harry was overly sensitive.

Their marriage was damn near perfect. He couldn't call it completely because his little husband was pregnant and experiencing hormones. Vernon though didn't mind because he was happy to have a second chance.

Just after meeting Ironclaw and his own barrister, Petunia had rushed home. The lawyer had worked quickly at serving the woman her divorce papers. Harry put a glamour on to hide his changes and set a glamour around the house. Vernon had never seen Petunia's face that red before, but he learned quite a few things during her tirade.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Petunia yelled slamming into the house. "Who said you could divorce me?! I divorce you if and when I'm tired of having to be married to a fat disgusting man." She gave a disgusted sneer._

_"If you feel that way then why did you marry me?" Vernon spoke calmly. His ex-wife looked downright ugly. She was wearing a horrifying purple colored dress, which was trying to show off assets Petunia doesn't possess. She was also wearing too much make-up._

_Petunia stuck he nose in the air and crossed her arms. "For your family money, why else? All it took was one drunk Marge telling me all about how your magical relatives gave you an inheritance for your child, if the child is magical. I wanted that money, but of course your fat self couldn't give me a magical child. I still can't believe I let you fuck me." She shudder dramatically._

_"Well now you don't have to share anything with me. You signed the pre-nup, remember? That little clause--should the wife take another lover her husband can divorce her. The guilty party receives nothing not even child support." Vernon smugly stated._

_Petunia slapped him across the face. "I won't sign those papers. You will continue to give me money. You will also tell your little whore that she better find some other marriage to ruin. I didn't let your disgusting wizard cousin have his way with me just to produce a child with magic. But imagine my surprise when Dudley is not magical." She spat out. "I had to keep the boy because you knew I was pregnant."_

_"You aborted Vernon's child." Harry gave her a horrified look._

_Petunia glared at her nephew. "So you are the little whore who is ruining my marriage? I knew I should have tried harder to kill you. That greedy old bastard wouldn't turn over the Potter money to me. Kept saying that it was his because Potter owed him."_

_Harry smirked at his aunt as he moved to stand close to Vernon's side. "I am the one who ruined your marriage." He stated firmly as he spelled her in place, then unashamedly opened Vernon's trousers and pushed them down, exposing his lover's hardening cock. Harry stroked Vernon firmly as he kept his eyes on Petunia. "Vernon is the best lover anyone could want." He bent down to lewdly suck on the leaking head and let a few drops of pre-come coat his lips. Harry look back at Petunia and licked his lips like a cat licking away cream. "Thankfully he wants someone who is good looking and willing to suck this thick monster." Harry emphasis his words by deepthroating Vernon a few times. "I give him what he wants, desires, and loves. Unlike you who is nothing but an ugly stick with a horse face."_

_Vernon reached his limits and bent Harry over the arm of the couch. He fucked his little lover right there in front of his ex-wife. Letting her see just how passionate and explosive things are between him and Harry. He knew Harry started it to prove Petunia wrong but Vernon was only a man and with all the sex he and his lover has had he was short on his limits. Vernon got Harry off first, nearly chuckling at how much the little wizard sounded like a porn star, right down to the command._

_"Come inside, baby. Fill me full." Harry begged._

_Vernon let out a roar as he spilled his seed into Harry's willing body. He couldn't help but caress the hidden small rounded belly that his child was growing in. A child that will only know love and not bitterness._

_Harry looked at Petunia again. She was purple in the face, almost matching her dress. "Oh and don't worry I made sure my money is where it belongs. Now you will sign those papers or I will inform the Fawley family that you killed a potential magic child. Had you had a better relationship with my mother you would have known that children don't show magic until they are a year old. You will be spending the rest of your miserable life in Azkaban." He gave her a Snape worthy sneer._

_"I'm a muggle. They can't send me there."_

_"Oh yes they can. You killed a potential magical child. Children are precious in the Wizarding World. Sign the fucking papers and get out of this house." Harry let his magic crackle through the air._

_Petunia signed the papers and left as quickly as she came._

_Vernon hugged Harry tightly, his cock was hardening inside his lover. He turned Harry's head and kissed him deeply. His hand was still caressing the small swell._

_"I love you." Vernon declared firmly._

_Harry smiled widely. "I love you, Vernon. I was not going to let her think she can come between us. We belong together. We are going to raise this baby together." He put his hand on top of Vernon's. "Now I want you to fuck me again."_

_Vernon grasped the thick hips and did as his gorgeous husband ordered._

**_*Flashback Ends*_ **

That wasn't the last time they saw Petunia. They ended up seeing her again at Dudley's trial. Apparently Dudley and Piers were stupid to think that they would get away with their crimes. They beat up random people and stole anything of value. Dudley confessed to a warehouse arson and Piers confessed to a rape. The warehouse fire killed two people.

Vernon had been absolutely disgusted by what Dudley had been doing. Petunia on the other hand kept telling everyone that Dudley didn't do what they were accusing him of. In the end it didn't matter, Dudley was going to prison for the rest of his life. Both Dudley and Piers were killed shortly after, Dudley were trying to prove he was tougher and Piers for raping a protected inmate.

Vernon didn't feel anything but relief. Relief that the monster Petunia raised would no longer terrify the world.

Harry and Vernon moved not long after getting the news. Vernon didn't want the residents of Privet Drive treat his new child with scorn. They moved into a house close to his relatives.

To Vernon they were starting a new chapter in their life.

(*v*)

Vernon loved not working at Grunnings anymore. He loves staying at home with Harry all day. He loves experiencing every second of his husband's pregnancy. It was something that Petunia never wanted him to do, but his beautiful Harry was different. Harry let him touch the growing belly anytime he wanted. He was allowed to talk to his unborn child, allow to actually express his happiness to Harry, and be at every Healer appointment. Vernon loved it all, even the three a.m. demands for Rocky Road ice cream and hot sauce.

Their marriage wasn't all about the pregnacy either. It was so much more than that and so passionate.

Even though Harry made things right with his accounts and pressing charges, he still didn't return to the magical world. Vernon was more than okay with that. Instead Harry studied independently and with tutors. One tutor was none other than Severus Snape. Vernon had to endure the man's death glares the entire time they were in the same room. Before leaving that first day Severus threaten Vernon, telling him that Harry is precious to a lot of powerful people and if Vernon hurt him in anyway he will forefit his life. If he was honest the thought terrified him. Nevertheless Vernon vowed to never hurt Harry intentionally. For Vernon would no sooner cut his own hand off than cause Harry harm.

Harry is and will always be his everything.

(*v*)

Harry loves being married to Vernon. He doesn't have one single regret about marrying a man twenty years his senior. Vernon is everything Harry could want in a husband, loving, tender, passionate, caring, and attentive. Best of all never once has Vernon express dislike or jealousy every time Harry does magic. In fact Vernon likes to take full advantage of the lube and stretching charms during their scenes or play.

The pregnant teen loves it when they can play. Though its harder to convince Vernon to use crops and floggers since they learned about the pregnancy. Harry denies Vernon cock warming or makes him sleep on the couch. Once he even tortured them both by denying sex the whole day. That night though was full of blissful passion and Harry had felt the stings of the crop and flogger well into the next day. He wouldn't have it any other way. Harry absolutely loves their sex life.

The wizard also loves being out in public with Vernon. He likes seeing the jealous and envious looks people give them. A woman once walked into a door while she stared at Vernon. Another woman hit her boyfriend in the head with a book when he openly checked out Harry. Though Harry could take partial blame for that one. He had been wearing a tight short dress at the time, he did it to show off his pregnancy.

Nonetheless Vernon and Harry make a game of it but all bets are off if someone touches them. Harry remembered the time a guy grabbed his arse in passing. Vernon moved so quickly he barely had time to blink. Vernon broke the man's wrist and threaten to take his hand off if he ever touches Harry again. The police refused to arrest Vernon once they got the whole story.

Both Harry and Vernon enjoy their time out. Harry also enjoys the vacations. Their second vacation together was Rome. They toured the city and sampled the dishes. Harry had a fantasic time even when they toured the wineries and vineyards. Their third vacation before Harry was unable to travel again, for the duration of his pregnancy, was a cruise around the Carribean. Harry loved being on the ship but loved visiting the islands more. Harry didn't care one bit that he had to play the part of Vernon's wife in public.

(*v*)

The closer they got to the end of the pregnancy the more they stressed that they weren't ready. Despite having the nursery finished and the house partially childproof, they were stressed because they didn't have a name. Well that and the fact that neither one wanted to screw up being a parent.

But all that stress melted away when they held their son in their arms a few months later. Right away they named him Nicholas Vernon Potter-Dursley. All their worry about their parenting faded away as they stared down at the small boy.

They both remembered their conversation later that night.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"I want another." Harry stated as he cuddled into Vernon's body._

_Vernon chuckled. "Let's raise this one first. Ask me again in a year."_

_Harry pouted. He knew it was logical to wait that long at least, but just looking at Nicholas and holding him made Harry desire for more children right away._

_"I want a big family." Harry informed his husband._

_"I'll give you as many as you want. " And that is a promise Vernon will keep._

_Vernon doesn't care how many children Harry wants, as long as Harry is happy. Besides Vernon loves the perks of Harry being pregnant._

_"Thank you." Harry kissed the older man._

_"You don't need to thank me, baby. I would do anything to make you happy."_

_They didn't get a chance to continue because Nicholas began crying._

_'And so it begins.' They both thought with a smile._

**_*Flashback Ends*_ **

Harry and Vernon loves parenting. Even the late night feeding and changes. Neither one minded and quite frankly didn't understand why other people complained about it. The way they see it doing all that was showing your child that you love them and would be there for them when they needed you. That was where they disagreed with Vernon's family, except for Marge.

Vernon's family thinks they should let a house-elf raise Nicholas. Harry ademently disagreed. He told them that raising a child was the parents' responsibility, not a house-elf. If the parents wanted the child they needed to be the one caring for them and loving them. The family didn't talk to them for weeks after that. Marge on the other hand simply adored Nicholas. She told Vernon to raise him the right way and not the Petunia way. Harry spent most of the day laughing because Marge went on a rant about parenting when Harry told her about what the family had said. She left them to give the family a good talking to.

When they purged Marge the first thing she did was hug Harry and apologize to him. She told him that a white bearded man pointed a wand at her the day she visit the hospital for Dudley's birth. Her behavior changed overnight. Marge told him that she tried to fight the spells but they were too strong and would hurt her every time she tired. Even the times she tried to get her family to help. The bearded man had visit her again and threaten to kill her family if she went to them again. Harry learned that for a Squib Marge had very strong mental shields, like Vernon is sensitive to magic.

Harry had wasted no time notifying the DMLE. It was one of the factors that led to Dumbledore's quick arrest. They had all been told later that Dumbledore had been stripped of his magic and placed in Azkaban until he dies. Harry though the coot deserved everything he got.

That still wasn't enough for Harry to ever return.

(*v*)

When Nicholas was nine months old Harry brought up the topic of more children. He knew Vernon asked for a year but he simply didn't want to wait that long. Harry begged and pleaded for Vernon to get him pregnant again. The older man refused. They got into their first full blown fight and spent an hour arguing and yelling at each other. Vernon stormed out of the house when Harry cried that Vernon didn't love him and didn't want more kids.

That night and the next two was the first time they had slept alone since starting their relationship. The couch incident doesn't count because the couch was in the bedroom. Harry cried whenever he was alone, he didn't want Nicholas to know something was wrong. He occupied the baby so Nicholas wouldn't notice Vernon's absence too much.

Vernon came back three days later looking like he hadn't slept the whole time. Harry immediately apologized and told Vernon that he will wait and not ask again. He begged Vernon to not leave him again. Vernon spent the night loving Harry and promising that he would never leave again.

Vernon had also apologized for leaving. He just didn't want to keep arguing with Harry about getting pregnant. While he does want more kids he doesn't want them one after the other. He had been hoping that Harry would have waited until Nicholas was at least two before wanting more. It had hurt Vernon to deny his husband. It was painful to see Harry cry and yell that Vernon didn't love him. That was the other reason he left. Hearing that from Harry made Vernon furious and hurt, so he left to avoid saying something equally hurtful.

In the end all that arguing was for naught. They had found out two weeks later that Harry was already pregnant. They conceived the night of Vernon's forty-seventh birthday.

Vernon had a dopey smile on his face as he remembered that night.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_Vernon returned home after dropping Nicholas off at Marge's house for the weekend. His sister had agreed to watch the six month old baby while Harry and Vernon celebrates Vernon's birthday._

_When he walked into the house it was quiet but Harry had magical arrows pointing down the hall. Vernon chuckled as he followed knowing the arrows were guiding him to their playroom in the basement. It has been a few months since they've been in the room._

_Vernon came to a dead stop when he walked into the room. Around the room was floating candles with soft music playing. But what made him stop was his gorgeous husband kneeling on the floor like the perfect sub. Harry was wearing a sheer dark green babydoll that had a front clasp, the babydoll was otherwise open and exposing Harry's torso. Harry was also wearing a dark green g-string and those fucking pantyhose garters. This one was black with lace around the thighs and waist. The damn things make Vernon feral and possessive, they draw his eyes to the thickness of his lover's gorgeous body every time. Harry also had his long midnight hair in a simple pliat._

_"What do you want to play?" Vernon growled as he removed his clothes._

_Harry kept his head down. "Its your birthday, sir. You get to choose."_

_Vernon smirked as he moved forward. He stroked his cock every step of the way as he began thinking about what he wanted to do. The list was long, but remembered that they had the whole weekend alone._

_Once he was in front of his beautiful husband Vernon wrapped the long braid around his fist and tilted his head back. He stared into the lust blown emerald eyes. Vernon used his hold on his dick to paint his precome across Harry's plump lips. He let out a groan when his little sub parted his lips to suck on the tip of his dick._

_"Wider." Vernon ordered, slowly stroking his cock. It throbbed in his hand when Harry opened with a teasing smile, his eyes shined with lust as he slid his tongue out as an invitation. Vernon slapped the pink tongue with the head of his dick before pushing slowly into Harry's mouth. He groaned again when Harry tightened his lips around the shaft. That was all it took for Vernon to start fucking his husband's face, pushing deep into Harry's tight throat and moaning when Harry swallowed around the head._

_The older man pulled out and stepped away as he squeezed the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm. His husband looked perfectly debauched. He knew what he wanted to do first. He pulled Harry up and kissed him deeply before walking him over to the ceiling cuffs. Vernon chuckled when Harry let out a whimpering moan. He cuffed his husband's hands above his head after removing the babydoll. Without warning Vernon latched onto his lover's large nipple and began sucking out the sweet milk._

_"Vernon." Harry mewled, arching his back into the touch. He gasped when his husband's large hand squeezed his other breast._

_Vernon changed nipples when the first one went dry. He loves nursing from his beautiful husband. They just recently waned Nicholas off at the sixth month mark, but Vernon still drinks his fill and Harry lets him._

_When the second nipple went dry Vernon let Harry finally have his orgasm. All he needed to do was nip the sensitive bud sharply and Harry was crying out his name._

_"So beautiful, baby. If I could I would leave you just like this. To do what I want when I want. Would you let me?" Vernon caressed and teased every inch of Harry's gorgeous body, lingering on the soft swell Harry still had and the ample bottom he loves so much._

_"You know I would, sir." Harry moaned and used his body to beg for more._

_Vernon swatted an arse cheek before moving over to their rack. "Do you want the spanking first or the crop?"_

_Harry whimpered. "The crop." He loves when Vernon uses it on his body._

_Vernon chuckled. "I think I'll start with the spanking." He grabbed the paddle and went back to Harry, walking around him. "It's been a long while since you were properly spanked."_

_Without warning Vernon began paddling the fat arse. His dick twitched and throbbed as he watched that ample flesh jiggle and bounce with every strike. Vernon paused for a brief second to rub Harry's puckered hole then he continued on knowing Harry whispered the lube and stretching charm. He spanked Harry's bum a few more times before dropping the paddle and sliding into Harry's hole._

_Vernon took his husband roughly, but not enough to hurt Harry. Though the mewls and keens were all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Neither of them lasted long but they reminded themselves that they had all weekend._

_A weekend they will forever remember._

**_*Flashback Ends*_ **

Vernon chuckled as he continued to think about it. They had ended up apparating to number four, they still owned it, and recreating the start of their relationship that weekend. Vernon remembered that Harry was walking with a slight limp by the time they had to get Nicholas. He also remembered that it took two days for his cock to get hard again. But Vernon thinks that Harry was responsible for that.

"Stop thinking about it." Harry hissed.

The healer was still in the room along with Marge and Severus.

"Hard to stop." Vernon chuckled. "Looks like we had that arguement for nothing."

Harry grimaced. "Can't believe it took us four months to find out this time. We need to set up another nursery."

Vernon kissed the side of his husband's head. "We'll get it done. I promise."

"Potter, I can't believe you got yourself knocked up again. You aren't even eighteen yet and you are on your second child." Severus complained.

"Second and third." The healer announced brightly.

"Typical." Severus grumbled. "Leave it to you to be the first male to give birth to twins."

"I know." Harry muttered. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle Fate. What made him special enough to be her plaything?

"How?" Marge spoke up. "There aren't twins on either side."

"Actually," Severus replied, "Harry was a twin. Lily had an accident when she was four months pregnant and miscarried the second child. She spent three months in the hospital after that."

"What accident?" Harry asked softly. He did not know if he wanted to know the answer.

"We actually don't know. But we do know Dumbledore was involved because she had a powerful memory charm on her."

"Figures." Harry muttered. He looked at the Healer. "Do I need to do anything different?"

"Just watch what you eat and take it easy. Just because you are having twins doesn't mean you need to double your intake. In a couple of months stay off your feet as much as possible, limit your use of magic, and limit your extracurricular activities. If you have any pains in your back or hips avoid take pain reliving potions. Other than that carry on as normal."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at the Healer.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll make you the same salve I made your mother, Alice, and Narcissa."

"Thank you, Severus."

Five months later Vernon was holding Jasmin Lily and Marcus James. They were as perfect as their brother Nicholas. He smiled at his exhausted looking husband.

"Thank you." He kissed Harry softly. This pregnancy hadn't been easy for Harry, but Vernon made sure it was easy enough.

"I think I'll actually wait a little longer the next time." Harry muttered as he dozed off.

Vernon laughed softly, he had expected that comment. After all both of them wanted a large family. Being married to Harry was never dull.

~Fin~


End file.
